I'm not going to work today
by Shanna1
Summary: Sam's not going to work today


Title: I'm not going to work today  
  
Author: Shanna  
  
E-mail: Shazbucket101@aol.com  
  
Summary: Sam's not going to work today.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Season: 7 (Daniel's descended.) Some spoilers for earlier episodes  
  
Feedback: Sure  
  
Archive: SJD Fanfiction.net  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful people who make the show.  
  
"Samantha Carter, open this bloody door." An angry Jacob Carter pounded on his daughter's front door. A bemused Colonel Jack O'Neill stood next to him. "Sam, open this door now."  
  
"Is something wrong dear?" An elderly woman asked from the path.  
  
"Hi Mrs Jamison." Jack said. "Have you met Sam's father Jacob?" Jack said diplomatically.  
  
"Colonel, Mr Carter." Mrs Jamison said politely.  
  
"Mrs Jamison have you seen Sam today?" Jack asked.  
  
"I've seen her since she came home last night. I don't think she went out, I've been home all morning and I haven't heard her car."  
  
"Okay thank you. Have a nice day."  
  
"You too, and say hello to Daniel and Murray for me and that nice Jonas boy."  
  
"Will do." Jack said with a smile. Jacob was still pounding on the door. "You may want these." Jack dug in his pocket for his keys and flipped them around until he found the door key.  
  
"And why the hell do you have keys to my daughter's house?" Jacob asked.  
  
"In case of emergencies and if we get stranded somewhere. The whole team has keys to each others houses; I think Janet and Cassie both have one too."  
  
"And why didn't you give it to me earlier?"  
  
"We had to give her the opportunity to open the door herself." Jack pointed out as Jacob opened the door.  
  
"Sam?" Jacob yelled down the hall. He did a quick recky round the rooms before pounding on her bedroom door.  
  
"I'll wait here." Jack said stopping down the hall.  
  
"What?" A bleary eyed Samantha Carter said flinging the door open, she was cocooned in her duvet.  
  
"So you're alive then?" Jacob stated blankly.  
  
"Yes, if that's all I'm going back to bed." She turned.  
  
"You shouldn't be out of contact with the base." He snapped.  
  
"What day is it?" Sam asked.  
  
"Monday."  
  
"And the date?" Jacob told her. "Good I'm on downtime for another week. I'm going back to bed."  
  
"No." Jacob snapped.  
  
"Look I'm alive, I turned off the phone ring, my cell battery is dead and I can be bothered to charge it at the moment and I switched my pager off. I'm on downtime and you can tell Colonel O'Neill that I'm taking it this time I'm sure he'll be happy. If you'll excuse me." She turned back again.  
  
"Sam we need your help." Jacob stated the real reason he was here.  
  
"Dad, if it's something to do with the gate or you need the naqquadah reactor, get General Hammond to call Dr McKay, he's a pain but he knows what he's talking about. Daniel's descended so if you need help with languages or ancient history. Teal'c should be around if you need muscle and the Colonel can help if not he can come up with sarcastic comments to lighten the mood and distract any Goa'uld. If you need a mathematician call Hailey she's good. I'm taking my downtime and going back to bed. Colonel." She added seeing Jack.  
  
"Hey Carter. Nice to see you adamant about taking downtime."  
  
"Yep. See yourself out and lock up. I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Sam, that's teetering on insubordination."  
  
"I've got a lot closer Dad. Besides which Jack has spent the last seven years telling me to forget he's my CO when we're off base. Even if I wanted to help Janet wouldn't let me. I have the flu, I feel like death warmed up. Trust me I know what that feels like, because I've been dead more times than I can count, and I've definitely been warmed up from dead. I've also had my consciousness put into a computer and almost turned to water with Nirtti's little machine. I'm going back to bed and I'll be back to work in a week when I feel better. Goodbye." She slammed the door.  
  
"I guess she's not coming then." Jack said.  
  
"You think?" Jacob shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Hey Carter, I'll get someone to bring you some soup later." Jack yelled through the door.  
  
"Thanks." She yelled back croakily. Jack pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialled a familiar number.  
  
"General, it's Colonel O'Neill. Carter's got the flu, call Hailey or McKay and see if they want to take a joyride with us. And get someone to bring Carter some chicken noodle soup while we're away.. Yes sir." Jack hung up. "Come on Jacob, let's go save the world."  
  
THE END 


End file.
